


Poison

by ForeverLilacLies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Language, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies
Summary: 'Dick has quite the reputation and although I cared for him deeply, it hurt that he would be so easily fooled. He thinks with his heart before his brain sometimes. It's as if he's starved for affection.' Jason Todd had expected a lazy night without drama. Instead he's pulled into some dark facts about Dick's past, and he doesn't like them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for warnings!

Roy Harper had shit taste in beer, but he made up for it in company. Jason couldn't remember a time where he was so relaxed. With Roy and Kory he could just sit back and enjoy the night. There was no drama and no hassle. Just a goodnight of drinking and movies. He really hadn't hung out with them as much since he started dating Dick Grayson. Didn't that sound weird? Jason Todd was romantically involved with his adopted brother. He had been head over heels for the first Robin for years, but never expected anything to come of it. He had died and come back and never considered that he and Dick would still care for each other. Jason had been so focused on revenge that Dick had taken him by surprise. Dick had reached out to him time and time again. He refused to shut Jason away like Bruce had. Like the Replacement had. Dick hadn't seen him as Red Hood. He saw him as the boy he had once been and eventually, Jason reached back.

Bruce of course hadn't approved. He had fought with Jason for too long to simply allow the young man anywhere near his Golden child. The Replacement was skeptical but didn't speak out on it. Dick didn't care what they thought. Dick had smiled at him, saying even if they didn't come around it meant nothing. He would stand by Jason and help him through his demons. Jason had a lot of demons. Mostly in the form of the Joker and his cackling face as he brought down the crowbar again and again. Dick was with him through the night terrors and anxiety attacks. Dick never budged.

They fought, because of course they did. Some small bickering fights that were over as quickly as they began and some bigger spats that had them throwing vicious insults at each other. This most recent fight was one of those. It was their biggest fight as a couple and both of them had decided to take the next couple of days and just keep away from each other. Dickie went running back to his precious family while Jason crashed at Roy and Kory's. He didn't have to worry about either of them fawning over Dick. They both had a history with him but it hadn't ended well.

"I told you Jay, he's drama. Everything about him is drama." Roy declared and Jason sniggered, feeling the effects of the alcohol he had drank. He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, listening to Kori reprimand Roy for eating all the Doritos again.

"I like drama." Jason argued with a saucy grin and Roy made a face. Jason still wondered what had happened between him and Dick. They had been close as kids, but now couldn't even tolerate to be near each other. Roy had beaten his drug addiction and had really stepped up but it was as if Dick was too good for him. Roy never had patience for people with snotty uppity attitudes. Jason already knew the story about Kory and Dick. They dated for a couple years and Dick had cheated on her. It was a shit move on his part, but seventeen year olds weren't exactly geniuses when it came to romance.

"Yeah, well Dick is full of it so you're in luck." Roy muttered. Jason rolled his eyes at Roy's tone. Another round of Dick bashing was coming up. Sometimes Jason didn't mind. Sometimes he even enjoyed it because it knocked the Golden boy off his pedestal.

"You're just jealous." He griped. Kory settled herself on the chair, smiling at the bickering. Jason glanced at the television, tuning out the conversation that began between Kory and Roy. It was an old cowboy sitcom that looked even cheesier than it had as a kid. Still, Jason was buzzed enough to watch transfixed for a moment, until he heard Roy's mumbled voice.

"Wait, who's Tarantula?" Jason frowned, leaning back against the couch as Roy opened another can of beer. The archer waved a dismissive hand.

"Some girl Dickie hooked up with but tried to tell me he wasn't actually into it. Which I don't get, 'cause she was gorgeous! Dick always gets the good looking ones." Roy snorted and rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief. Jason continued to stare at him, confused by what exactly the other man was implying.

"Wasn't into it...like it was bad or rape?" Jason pressed and Roy sighed, setting the can down on the coffee table.

"I guess she was the one who killed Blockbuster and afterwards she pushed Dick down on the roof and fooled around with him a bit." Blockbuster...Jason remembered hearing about him. He had caused Dick a lot of grief and his death had really effected him. Roy's comments on Tarantula had Jason's blood turning to ice. Dick would have been shocked by Blockbuster's sudden death. He was not a killer and to see it happen so violently obviously would have startled the first Robin. Tarantula would have easily been able to take advantage of whatever state Dickie was in. He could almost see it, Tarantula's gentle hands pushing Dickie back on the roof, whispering soothing words into his ear while Dickie tried to failed to process what had just happened. He was in no condition to give consent. He wouldn't have wanted her anywhere near him.

"Roy, that doesn't exactly sound consensual to me." Jason finally managed to speak and Roy scoffed, sharing a quick glance with Kory who was sipping her tea. Roy picked his beer back off the coffee table.

"You know Dick. I mean come _on_ man. He's the biggest whore we know. He flirts with _everyone_. Man or woman. He's dated practically everyone we know. Now you're on that list. We're just looking out for you." Roy finished the can while Kory shifted in her chair, looking uncomfortable. Jason stared at him. Did he just call Dick a whore? In front of Jason no less? If anyone had said something like that to Kory, Roy would have knocked out their teeth.

"You're joking right? You have to be." Dick would have told Roy this in confidence. He would have trusted Roy to be understanding. Yeah they were no longer friends, but knowing that Roy didn't even see the assault as assault had Jason feeling sick. He looked to Kory who was tight lipped.

"Kory, you of all people...I mean if anyone should have understood what Dickie was going through it should have been you." Jason nearly implored her. She had been a victim. If anyone should have been able to help Dick, it would be her. Roy shot Jason a dirty look.

"It's not the same thing!" He snapped and Jason glared at him.

"How so? Guys can be victims too Harper." He remembered that Barbara and Dick had borken up shortly after Blockbuster's death. Was Tarantula involved in that as well? Did Barbara blame Dick? Not Barbara. Barbara would have understood...

"I know that! But Dick wasn't!" Roy's voice was sharp in the small living room.

"It's rape! You can't honestly sit there and tell me that Dick would have been in any condition to consent! He would have been going into shock! He wouldn't have been able to make any decision!"

"Jason..." Kory finally spoke up, setting her tea aside. "Dick could have pushed her away. He's not weak at all. She should never have been able to overpower him." Kory had survived rape. Kory was a victim and a survivor, but here she was saying that because Dick hadn't snapped Tarantula's neck, he was not a victim. Jason shook his head in disgust, getting to his feet.

"You're so full of shit," His voice went soft and Kory looked away while Roy sneered at him. "Just because he cheated on you-"

"Don't you start." Roy warned but Jason paid no attention to him, staring hard at Kory.

"Did he even cheat on you?" Jason softly asked. "Cause I remember that whole story was kind of hazy. He cheated but didn't know it. What does that even mean?" He was lost. Kory rubbed the side of her nose wearily.

"A woman named Mirage took my image and tricked Dick into sleeping with her." Kory finally admitted and it was like another slap to the face.

"You said he cheated." Jason quietly pointed out and Kory nodded.

"He did." She tried to reason with him, reaching out but Jason pulled away. "It wasn't like he actively decided to have sex with someone else, but he still allowed himself to be tricked.

"He thought it was you and she took advantage of him..." He thought he was going to be sick. His adopted brother/lover had been victimized twice and his two best friends weren't getting it.

"He's a detective! He should have realized it wasn't Kory right away." Roy sounded petulant. Yes, because Dick Grayson should have immediately been suspicious. Dick should have known better. Mirage should have known better. He had met Mirage. She was at least seven years older than Dickie. At least 24 when she tricked a 17 year old _boy_ into bed. An adult compared to a minor. It was Statutory rape. Just like Tarantula who Jason vaguely remembered reading about in reports. He wracked his brain for a moment and could recall her profile on Replacement's computer system. Her age had her at five years older than Dick.

"Dick has quite the reputation and although I cared for him deeply, it hurt that he would be so easily fooled. He thinks with his heart before his brain sometimes. It's as if he's starved for affection." Kory commented wearily. What was Jason even hearing? How had Dick felt when Kory said this to him? He must have already felt used and the compassion he could have hoped to receive from his girlfriend was never granted.

"He was what, seven maybe eighteen at the time? What kid is going to think oh _fuck_ this doesn't sound like something my girlfriend would normally do? **No**! He's going to do exactly what she wants! He thought it was you! He never cheated!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kory while Roy snarled at him.

"Mirage was completely the opposite of Kory! Just how she moved should have set bells off in Dick's head."

"He wouldn't have been thinking with the right one...he was just a kid...and the whole thing with Tarantula had to have been months after that. Are you guys seriously telling me that neither of you reached out to him at all?" He wondered how Roy had reacted when Dick told him about Tarantula. Had he been supportive at all or had he laughed in Dick's face? If a woman...if Kory had been in either position he knew that there would be blood. Why was Dick different? Why was Dick the bad guy in both scenarios? Neither Roy or Kory answered him and Jason shook his head in disgust. He strode away from the couch ignoring their attempts to call him back and grabbed his jacket. He turned back to face them.

"You know," He began rubbing a weary hand down his face. "You both sit here and bitch and moan about Dickie for all this shit, but you're both just fucking terrible friends. Dickie needed you and you were both so ignorant. No wonder he doesn't speak to you anymore."

"Jason-" Kory began, her face paling.

"Shut up, I'm talking." Jason snapped, patience gone. Kory's face dropped.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Roy advanced on Jason who didn't budge, glaring at the archer. Jason itched to punch Roy right in his damned face. Instead he tightened his hands into fists.

"Like what? Like she's been a shitty girlfriend? Someone has to tell her! "You've been shitting on my boyfriend for months and you didn't give a fuck what I thought." He ground out and Roy snorted in disbelief.

"The only reason you care is because you're fucking him now! Well, we've all been there Jason. Everyone has had a ride on or in Dick! He's like the Meta's personal bitch or something!" There it was. The slut shaming. The fact that Dick had been romantically inclined with several people in the Meta community meant that he did not deserve respect. Dickie wouldn't have had much experience when Mirage approached him. What was their excuse for that? Kory would most likely have been his first and only until _her_. Jason's temper ran out and he punched Roy once in the mouth, sending the archer toppling over onto the hardwood floor. Kory stood, moving to Roy's side with a concerned look. She reached out, gently touching his shoulder as the man painfully sat up and wiped the blood from his lip, glaring at Jason from his position.

"He's also my brother you fucking _cunt_. I'll fight anyone and everyone that tries to hurt him." And that was the truth. Roy shook his head, gently waving away Kory's hands.

"You're really something, Todd. _Now_ you want to defend his honor? And you've been right there with me. Don't tell me you suddenly don't approve that there are people that don't worship him." He spat, teeth bloody. Jason stared down at his two...former friends.

"No, but I don't approve of two assholes who told a seventeen year old boy that he was to blame for being taken advantage of by Mirage. I don't fucking approve of two assholes who give Tarantula a pass on what she did to a traumatized kid because she was hot. People say Superman's hot, but if he did the same thing to Wonder Woman that Tarantula did to Dick, no one would be fooled into thinking it was consensual. Is it because Dick's a guy that he's not a victim or because he's Dick?" He looked between his two friends, feeling like the space between them now was too great. Kory looked away in shame, but Roy continued to glare. Jason shook his head.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." He quietly murmured before turning on his heel and stalking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him with a satisfying smack. Before he knew it he was on the street, knowing that he was going to Wayne Manor on his own vocation no less and he was going to see his boyfriend. He was going to find Dick. He didn't know what he was going to do when he found him, but the first thing he'd do was hug him. Just hug him until he was assured that Dickie was still with him. He just needed to see Dickie, he just needed to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm whelmed by the amount of feedback this has gotten. I'm so happy that I'm not the only one who was upset by the bullshit that Dick went through. It's not an easy topic, but one that really did need to be addressed. Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback in the first chapter, now we are at the conclusion!

"He's not here." Replacement's voice was staticky over the phone and Jason swore under his breath. He stood on the side of the freeway, his bike at his side as he watched cars pass by. He had been on his way to the manor and tried calling in advance. At least he wasn't going to waste a trip to _him_ for nothing. Jason felt a migraine slowly approach and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Could his night get any fucking worse?

"Where is he?" He ground out and heard Tim sigh softly. He could picture the little puke sitting at his computer with his little pajamas, looking like a little asshole as he listened to the bad seed rave over the phone. Jason didn't get why Dick loved the little shit head so much...same with Demon Spawn. Dick always was the type to take in strays...

"I'm not sure. I assume he went back to the apartment." Tim finally said. Jason released a snort through his nose. He wondered if any of them knew what had happened. Surely even _Bruce_ would have had tact. He doubted Dick ever mentioned anything to them. There were things that never could be spoken that were kept bottled up forever.

"Okay, great." He heard Tim start to speak to ask what was going on but he hung up the phone without another thought. If Dickie was back at their apartment what meant Jason had to double-time it back to Bludhaven. He was on the road towards Gotham already. Swearing again, Jason took the nearest exit, not daring to speed and get pulled over...again. One ticket in a night was enough. He drove back towards his and Dick's apartment, silently praying that Dick wasn't out on patrol yet. He parked his bike, barely securing it before he was sprinting for the staircase. It was a shitty apartment and the stairs creaked loudly with every step that Jason took. The light cast an eerie greenish-blue glow over the walls like in horror movies. He made it to his door and fished his keys out of his pockets and jammed them into the lock, turning the knob.

"Babe?" Jason called out as he opened the door. "You here?" The living room was cleaner than when he had left it. Dick must have cleaned which barely ever happened unless he was stressed.

"Jay?" Dick's voice came tentatively from the kitchen. The light was on and Jason slammed the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen where Dickie was standing at the sink, hands submerged in soapy water. The two stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving or speaking. Slowly, Dick pulled his hands from the water, wiping them with the towel.

"You're back." Dick finally spoke again, pulling Jason from his thoughts.

"Yeah," He managed weakly. "I wanted to see you." Dick set down the dish towel, frowning in concern as he looked Jason over. It never mattered how much they fought, Dick never could stand seeing Jason look so vulnerable. It didn't happen often and when it did it left Dick feeling useless.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving towards Jason. Jason met him half way and reached for his hands, stroking his thumb over his knuckles, not meeting Dick's eyes. After a moment Jason sighed and looked at the older man.

"I was with Roy and Kory." Jason shifted from one foot to another, watching Dick' lips pull into a thin line. A day earlier-hell three hours earlier and he would have been pissed about that. It would have annoyed him that Dick acted so holier than thou whenever Jason mentioned hid friends. Now it only made him more aware of everything around him. Of Roy and Kory as people and Dick's secrets.

"I figured as much." Dick commented slowly. It was something that would normally bother Jason, but not tonight. Dick noticed his expression and he reached to lightly touch his face with slender calloused fingers. "Jason, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked and Jason nodded heavily. Dick's concerned expression darkened as he went over everything that could have happened over at Roys'.

"We were drinking," Jason began softly, still not looking at Dick. "I was complaining about you to them...like I usually do when I go there after a fight. But, I...I didn't even remember how it came up...how any of it came up." Jason chanced a glance at Dick who looked like he was trying to figure out what exactly the younger man had found out. He stared at Jason for a long moment, not getting it. "Kory told me about what happened between you two." The Red Hood moved away from Dick and heavily sat at the chipped kitchen table, listening to the chair skid slightly as he fell into it. Dick watched him go, not following.

"You already know what happened." Dick replied idly, not even pausing. He was good. He knew how to play the game better than he let on.

"Not really. Just that you cheated." Jason muttered, his fingers traced over a dent in the table and Dick frowned thoughtfully.

"And that's what happened." He muttered. There was a bitter edge under his voice. How many people had told him that? How many people had Kory gone to after the incident? How many had _**Mirage**_ gone to? Had Dick been that alone after the assault? Jason was dead by this time. If he had known...what would he have said? Would he have even really understood?

"According to _her_. Her definition is a little different from mine." Jason's voice was stronger than he actually felt. He didn't want to tip toe around this, but he didn't want to chase Dick away either. Kory was the fuck up here. Not Dick.

"I'm tired." Dick suddenly stated, voice steady. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." He was trying to get away from the conversation. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. But someone had to. Someone had to tell Dick it wasn't his fault. As they should have years ago. Jason watched as Dick turned to leave, standing quickly and taking a step away from the table.

"Dick, Roy told me about Tarantula." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Dick stopped walking at this. Jason could see the tense lines in his back. He watched as Dick's fingers twitched at his side.

"What?" Dick's voice was chilled, almost too soft to hear. Jason chanced another step closer to Dick who hadn't moved.

"He told me what she did to you." Jason admitted softly. Dick's head turned slightly so Jason could see his nose and the curve of his lips.

"We had sex." Was all he said and Jason shook his head, prepared to call bullshit. Not allowing Dick to think that anymore. It didn't matter that he was a guy and it was a woman who took advantage. Rape was rape and both Mirage and Tarantula were monsters.

"No Dickie," He breathed. "You didn't." The words held an odd amount of finality and Dick flinched, but Jason was not about to back down now. " _ **She**_ had sex with you up on that roof, but you were hurting. You were in shock from what she had just done to Blockbuster...you just wanted to go home." Jason could see an eighteen year old Dick Grayson, finally settled in his own city and trying to live up to the legend Batman was. He could see his indecision when it came to Blockbuster. The man was a monster, but there was a code that could not be broken. Tarantula would have no such code and when Nightwing didn't stand in her way, she took the law into her own hands and ended a madman's rampage. Then she would turn on Dick, and-

"I told him that in confidence." Dick's voice pulled Jason back and he blinked once, meeting Dick's lost expression with a vulnerable one of his own.

"I know." He assured his lover. "Christ, I know. It wasn't consensual Dickie-bird. Neither time was." Mirage and Tarantula were both the phantoms between them. Dickie's usually tanned complexion paled dramatically. He turned away again, shoulders hunching and looking far too vulnerable.

"He laughed in my face." Dick whispered weakly, not facing Jason. "I told him and he laughed...said I had all the luck..."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's a fucking hypocrite." Jason moved forward, steps loud so Dick knew he was coming. He reached out for Dick's hand, relieved when he didn't flinch away. Jason slowly pulled Dick around to face him, hands moving up to cup Dick's face. "It wasn't your fault, Dick." Jason assured him softly. "None of it was." Dick gulped, eyes wet and adam's apple bobbing. He licked his lips, eyes overly bright.

"No, I should have realized it wasn't Kory...when we slept together...Kory liked to take charge. She liked to be on top and she liked to hold me down... we liked trying all sorts of things. There was nothing too taboo or weird for our tastes. We liked the thrill of trying something new; it was our thing, you know? But Mirage...Mirage liked control too. Kory never left bruises, Kory never bit to draw blood. I thought it was just one of our new things. I thought it was something she wanted to try, so I liked it. It hurt, but it was a good hurt..." Dickie trailed off but Jason didn't dare cut him off, not yet. This was a window into a world Jason had never known. A young Kory and Dick, exploring their likes and dislikes, both teenagers and both so eager for each other. Kory had always been a take charge woman. He had noticed this with the dynamic she had with Roy. It only made sense that it had been much them same with Dick, seventeen and eager to please.

"You know, Kory liked to wear strap ons..." Dick admitted with a nervous laugh, not looking at Jason. "I was nervous the first time, _heh_...she was a strong woman...she had always been bigger than me. **(1)** But she was gentle. I liked being controlled...I still do. I liked it when she would use the strap on. She never hurt me. She liked to take care of me. When it was Mirage...I should have noticed something...it had hurt with her. Kory always prepared me. Mirage just went for it...and I ended up liking it. I liked the pain, but I shouldn't have been so fooled." Jason shook his head, anger simmering.

"No, Goldie," He breathed. "It wasn't your fault at all. Mirage took advantage of your love for someone and Kory refused to get her head out of her ass. You are not to blame for that." He touched Dick's cheek and the younger closed his eyes tightly. "Neither of those times were your fault." Dick shuddered a breath, looking away from Jason to stare at the dingy kitchen window.

"I didn't want her." Dick breathed out weakly. "I told her no and she wouldn't _stop_." Jason's chest ached and he moved before he could think of it, pulling Dick into a tight hug.

"I know babe, I know." Jason's voice was muffled against Dick's dark hair. Dick hugged back, clinging to him. "None of it was your fault...I just wish someone had told you this earlier."

"Roy didn't even...he didn't _care_. I had to tell someone...I felt like I was drowning and I was scared. I couldn't go to Bruce and Wally was...Wally was _gone_...I thought Roy would help...he used to always help me. He told me he always would...he just laughed." Jason didn't say anything, only hugged Dick tighter. Dick didn't cry. He just held onto Jason as desperately as his adopted brother held him. "I'm the hero bicycle remember? Everyone's had a ride." Dick's voice was bitter and Jason went still in horror. How many times had he heard that particular quip? He pulled back slowly, Dick watching him in confusion. Jason stared at the older man, barely breathing.

"I...I made jokes about it." Jason finally managed to mutter. Dick shook his head, reaching for the younger man. He knew where this was going.

"Jay-" Dick tried to speak but Jason shook his head. He barely felt Dick's fingers on his chest, pulling away without looking at him. Dick was the pretty one. Dick was the flirt. Dick had eyes bluer than blue and a body and ass to die for. He should expect people to make comments.

"I called you names...made shitty fucking jokes. I'm not _**saying**_ Dick's a slut, but his ass should be in the NFL Hall of Fame for greatest wide-receiver." He had said this to Tim at one of Kon's parties. Tim had look mortified, looking from Jason to Dick who only smiled. He always smiled and laughed it off. Just like everyone else who heard. Sometimes they joined in the jokes too, because Dick was good for it. Dick had a reputation. Dick didn't mind.

"Jason-" The younger continued speaking. There were jokes on how Dick had dated and or fucked nearly everyone in the friend group. But hadn't he? He and Roy use to have a fling. He had dated Kori and Barbara and they had ended badly. Dick and Wally had always tip toed around each other. Dick was a flirt-

"I'm not **_saying_** Dick's easy, but he's been turned more ways than Rubik's Cube." He had laughed about that joke with Roy while Dick was with them one night. Nights with Roy and Dick were always awkward and tense. Jason used shitty jokes to lighten the mood. Roy had sniggered and joined in with his own jokes while Dick had made himself scarce.

"Dick's been under more sheets than the KKK." Roy had once said and now Jason whispered it weakly starting at Dick who had gone pale. All those damn jokes and the shitty comments that would never be said in polite society but Dick didn't need to get so offended, Dick needed to learn how to take a fucking joke...

"Jason," Dick's voice was sharper than before causing the younger man to pause. "I'm not upset about it. They're just jokes. I know you don't mean anything by them."

"It doesn't matter if I mean anything or not. I still said them and I still laughed when I heard them, and even if I don't that doesn't mean that everyone else who says shit think the same." Jason bitterly pointed out. He wished he had his guns on him. He wanted to shoot something. How could he be so stupid? He was hear whining about Dick's treatment while he had been the one joining in on all the shitty jokes.

"It doesn't matter Jay." Dick murmured and Jason shook his head. It had to matter. It couldn't _not_ matter. Not anymore. Not with everything that Jason now knew.

"Doesn't it bother you though? All the comments everyone makes? They talk bout you like you enjoy the comments. **_I_** talked about you like it was a joke. You've got to hate it." Jason questioned and Dick sighed, leaning back against the stove, arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at the bare kitchen lightbulb as if it held all the answers Dick could want.

"Of course I hate it." Dick finally admitted, voice painfully raw. "The slut shaming and jokes? I can't even count how many times I've been grabbed or groped both in and out of my suit. But I'm expected to laugh it off. It's nothing malicious. I need to stop being so offended and learn how to take a _joke_. My ass is nice and the suit shows it off, so I should expect it to be grabbed. I've had sex with a lot of people so I shouldn't be upset when it's constantly brought up by my friends and family. Why am I complaining about Tarantula fucking me? I love sex. Sex with her should be no different. I had all the luck. Any guy would love to have been in my position." Dick forced out a bitter laugh. "I'm the punchline at every party. I'm the cautionary tale that gets told to the newbies when they meet me. Don't look at him too long, you'll end up fucking him. My name is literally a joke. I'm barely a person when everyone gets on a roll. I'm the Meta slut." Dick lifted his hands at this into a devil may care gesture of amusement. "I'm the heartbreaker and shameless flirt. I'm a man-whore. Why are you acting so _surprised_ Dick? You have a _reputation_ Dick. How can you be so _stupid_ , Dick? You're a detective! You should have realized she wasn't me!" Kory's old words hung in the air.

"Dick-" Now it was Dick on a roll and he wasn't stopping for anything. He had been listening to it for too long. Rape culture was built on the premise that the victims were somehow to blame. A person who enjoyed sex should not be surprised when they are raped. As if consent is a privilege for the chaste and not a right to everyone.

"You know they have polls out," Dick's voice was heavy and Jason stared in confusion. "Who's the biggest slut among the heroes? Who has the yummiest ass? Even in my civilian life, Dick Grayson is at it again. Perhaps he should keep his namesake in his unitard." Jason remembered reading that in the gossip column. He had sniggered, finding it all harmless fun. This harmless fun was dangerous. It was toxic. This led to attacks. This led to college age girls not coming forward in fear of reprimand. This led to mothers staying in bad situations with significant others and men to never speak up because it was never talked about. Men should be stronger. Men can't be raped... "Livewire felt me up once and called me Tightwing. **(2)** What did I expect with a costume so tight?" Jason's throat felt parched. His fingers curled into tight fists.

"Fuck..." Jason couldn't even find the words. He would find these people, and he would kill them. It didn't matter who they were or who they knew. They would pay for what they did.

"I've been told I shouldn't act surprised when someone gropes or kisses me. **(3)** It's my fault of course. I need to stop acting like it shocks me." Dick shrugged, looking far too calm for someone who just unloaded all that shit. Dick was no stranger to shitty comments and jokes. It had been happening for years.

"Who told you that?" Jason whispered. Dick shook his head, expression closed off.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. No matter what anyone says about me. They don't know anything. If I slept with 2 or 102 people, that is no ones god damned business but mine. I _know_ my worth and it's no reliant on how many people I've been with." There. There was the spark. There was the reason that Jason Todd had been head over heels in love with Dick since he was a kid. Richard Grayson was not ashamed of his sexuality. He was not ashamed of loving anyone. Mirage and Tarantula had not broken him. Jason reached for Dick who offered him a tired smile.

"You're better than all that, Goldie. You deserved better...and I'm sorry for not seeing it. Mirage and Tarantula...what they did to you is on them. Not you. No matter what _Roy_ or _Kory_ or any other **_asshole_** out there says. No matter what I had said before. I'm sorry for the shitty jokes." He wanted to apologize for Kory and Roy, but that was all on them. That was their issue. They needed to step up. Dick smiled, baby blue eyes practically glowing.

"I forgive you, Little-Wing." Dick assured his lover who in a rare show of open affection moved forward to kiss Dick, hands cradling his face delicately. He brushed his thumb over his cheek, barely breathing.

"I love you, Dick. Don't ever doubt that." _I love you more than anything. I would gladly kill for you, I'd die for you._ He didn't have to say this. Dick already knew and he smiled once more, face tender.

"I don't...and I love you too. Angst and all." Dick pressed a kiss against the visible patch of skin on Jason's neck. "Now, take me to bed." It didn't mean anything sexual. It was just a moment where the two of them could just lay together and forget the world. Dick held out a hand in offering and Jason took it, brushing his lips over the Romani's knuckles.

"Mi amor." **(4)** He breathed against Dick's skin and the older man offered him a playful smile. He moved forward to press a kiss against Jason's forehead.

"Inima mea." **(5)** He murmured back and allowed Jason to lead him to their shared bedroom, lightly closing the door behind them. The next morning, both men slept in for the first time in forever. In the living room, a new message flashed on the answering machine. The dim green light flashed lazily, lost in the sunlight that filtered through the room.

 _"Hey, Dick,"_ A familiar voice spoke up on the answering machine. _"It's ahhh Roy...Roy Harper...you know who I am, who am I kidding. Listen...I'd really like the chance to talk to you...in person. There's a lot of things I've gotta say, but nothing I can say over a machine...maybe if you want we can meet up for lunch sometime...maybe that old pizza place we used to go to? Only if you want, I-..."_ There was a long pause as Roy breathed. _"I messed up Dickie...I really messed up this time and I...I just-I'd like to see you...if you want...okay...bye Dick."_

Jason and Dick slept on, undisturbed, legs entwined and completely at peace with each other. Light filtered in through the window over their faces. Dick was tucked against Jason's side and the younger man had one muscular arm still holding Dick against him in sleep. Neither one were getting up anytime soon and if Jason had already sent out a bounty on the locations of Tarantula and Mirage that was nobody's fucking business now was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Canonically Kory is 6'4 compared to Dick's 5'10.
> 
> (2) Look up the comic interaction between Livewire and Nightwing. Yikes. I'm sure there are even more examples out there.
> 
> (3) I can't remember where exactly I read this, but I did at some point. If anyone knows the exact source I would love to hear it! Thank you!
> 
> (4) Mi amor-My love
> 
> (5) Inima mea- My own heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really find it concerning that Dick has faced two assaults but there was nothing ever done for him. In the case of Mirage he was actually blamed for her taking advantage and tricking him. Kory didn't even offer any support when she found out. As for Tarantula, that whole thing was really squicky and messed up even without Devin Grayson's little quote on it not being rape, just nonconsensual. Again, Dick had no process time with it and no one reached out to him. So I tried to give him a little bit of justice and have someone call Kory out on it, Roy just got dragged in.


End file.
